beybladeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginga Hagane
Gingka Hagane '''(originghhhal version: '''Ginga Hagane) (鋼　銀河, Hagane Ginga) is the main prro4rrrtagonist in the rrMetal Saga. He is the #1 Blader in the World and a strong and determined one with his friends Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami,Benkei Hanawa, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki Mizusawa. He is currently on a quest to find the Legend Bladers in order to stop Nemesis and the Black Sun from controlling the world. His current Beyblade is Big Bang Pegasis F:D and is the evolution of Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F Appearance Gingka has flame-colored spiky hair with a streak of white in the manga. He wears a blue headband with a design of Pegasus on it; but has only one wing where as his father's headband had two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes (black in the manga) and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt (red in the manga) ,white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-colored shoes( grey in the manga). He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. His launcher was grey, now his Digital Power Launcher is light blue. Later in the anime, he obtains the missing Pegasus wing on his headband making it resemble the one worn by his father while in the manga he wears the headband worn by his father. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. History Gingka was born 12 years before the main storyline in Koma Village. When Gingka was young, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc, they went into a volcano that has the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago. Gingka had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but his father,Ryo Hagane found out about this and went after him. After Ryo fought a battle against Ryuga, the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his Beyblade at the rock wall behind Ginga, which created a hole in the rock wall for Gingka to escape. After that, Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade before he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive. Biography The "Forbidden Bey" During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane, is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunterswho was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus and its poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, he had told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Gingka remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he shows worry about Gingka, he says to him that this isn't a bey battle, and suggests for him to run. Still, Gingka isn't phazed, and he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashes some of his Gingka beats all the Face Hunters from his Storm Pegasus, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasus to finish the job knocking all those blades away. Soon afterwards, Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoyachallenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Gingka is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their Blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong Blader like Gingka had challenged them to a Beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his Beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus whenMadoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasis, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Gingka and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night reparing Pegasis while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Beyblade, and told Gingka if he didn't come to the MetalTower, that something bad will happen to Kenta's Sagittario. After Gingka arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Gingka won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Gingka know one of his enemies, Doji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned, and they want to kill him. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Gingka to be a worthy opponent in battle so Gingka wouldn't leave town tofind other strong opponents. Gingka accepted Kenta's challenge, and decided to Beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Gingka won the battle using his first finishing move, Pegasus Starblast attack. Gingka explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, and that he wasn't going to leave.After Doji gave Benkei the "Dark Bull" bey, Benkei goes all crazy after that. Later, Gingka sees an enraged Benkei and Beybattles him, and won. Not just that, but the next day, some Gingka vs Benkei guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Gingka won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Gingka. It didn't turn out the way she wanted, as Gingka got sick, so Kenta battled her in his place. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Gingka is the bad guy. While that is happening, Doji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Gingka. Merci lured Gingka into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Gingka into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Gingka, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Gingka had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Gingka vs Kyoya againtDoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Gingka for a second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Gingka found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Gingka'sbattle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Gingka won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Gingka a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Doji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Gingka's father. Gingka fought against Doji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Doji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Gingka. At first Gingka was reluctant to tell them anything, but after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Gingka to defeat them. Once Gingka reaches Doji's castle peak Doji asks Gingka to join him, but he refuses and they start to battle. Gingka wins, but their battle awakens Ryuga and L-Drago. Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Gingka shocked. Gingka is determined to beat Ryuga, so Gingka then leaves for Koma Village in search for the Secret Scroll, however Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei try to follow him, only to be split up. Gingka finds the Secret Scroll and finds it to have a message which is quite what he didn't expect. Gingka returns with confidence and meets up with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka along with Hyoma, Kassy and Hokuto his childhood friends. He then enters a Beyblade tournament in which the winner will get one wish. Gingka gets into the final battle with the mysterious Blader, Yu Tendo but loses. Regardless, Gingka congratulates Yu for winning but finds outGingka vs Yu is a member of Dark Nebula. Yu's wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers" in which Bladers from all across the country will compete in order to become number one. Gingka decides to enter this as a chance to defeat Ryuga. Battle Bladers After getting 50,000 Beypoints to enter, Gingka fights fiercely and is likely to become defeat Ryuga. He however gets sidetracked when the mysterious Phoenix arrives. He finds outGingka battling Ryuga Phoenix is in fact his own father, Ryo Hagane. Ryo tells Gingka that he must defeat Ryuga for it is Gingka's destiny to stop Dark Nebula from ruling the world. Gingka gets into the final battle against Ryuga. Gingka gets struck many times and is trying to hold on. However, with the bond he has with his friends, he uses the Blader's Spirit to defeat Ryuga once and for all.However, Pegasus had to sacrfice itself in order to defeat Ryuga. Big Bang Bladers Gingka returns with a new Bey, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Gingka found it sometime after Pegasus sacrificed itself. HeGingka with Masamune, Kenta, and Madoka enters a tournament sponsored by the WBBA called "Big Bang Bladers". With his new friend and tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya and their friends Tsubasa, Yu and, Madoka they form Team Gan Gan Galaxy and won't hold anything back to win. Somewhere along the way, he finds Ryuga. Ryuga has a new Bey called Meteo L-Drago. He challenges Gingka to a battle and Ryuga wins. Ryuga then tells Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. Legend Bladers After the defeat of Faust and the Spiral Core, a strange event occured. A new Star Fragment similar to the oneGingka and Pegasus that created in the original Pegasus and L-Drago exploded. Eleven beams of light fell on Earth hitting eleven different Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness. Gingka has returned to his normal life in Beyblading with Kenta andMadoka. However, Gingka recieved a message from an anonyomous stating for him to go to this destination and battle the sender. As Gingka arrived he was surprised to see it was none other than Kyoya andBenkei. Kyoya challenged him to a battle that would ultimately decide Gingka and Kyoya running in their battle who was the strongest Blader: Gingka or Kyoya. In their battle, Gingka discovered Kyoya and his Leone were even stronger than before able to throw rocks at Pegasus. In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Galaxy Pegasus and Rock Leone. It caused them to evolve into an evolution of Pegasus and Fang Leone respectively. In one final explosion, Gingka and Kyoya fell to the ground. After the battle with Kyoya, Gingka tried out some practice battles to understand how Pegasus evolved. The new Pegasus is more powerful than Galaxy Pegasus and can change modes via changing how the Wheel is placed. Kyoya left after getting annoyed while Gingka and Co. went after him. However upon finding Kyoya, Gingka witnesses a boy getting assaulted by a mysterious youth. Gingka gets rid of the youth with the new Pegasus and saves the boy. The boy is known as Yuki Mizusawaand notices Gingka using a Bey with part of the Star Fragemnt and calls him a Legend Blader before he faints. Gingka and Big Bang Pegasis After waking up he explains to Gingka the story of the Star Fragment. A new Star Fragment has exploded and sent eleven beams of light at eleven different Beys. Beys with that power can be used to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world. The Bladers who own such Beys are known as the Legend Bladers. Gingka and Kyoya are two of the ten Legend Bladers. They need to find the rest of the Legend Bladers or Nemesis will conquer the world. Gingka is amazed at his story and agrees to go on this quest. He then decides to name the new Pegasus,Big Bang Pegasis. Gingka has made a new friend. Gingka then asks old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong if they have any information on the Gingka battling Johannes Legend Bladers. They do not know what he is talking about and are confused. Gingka explains to them the Star Fragment and the Legend Bladers. Masamune, after hearing this, gets excited and dreams of becoming a Legend Blader just like Gingka. Gingka turns disappointed when they do not know information on the Legend Bladers but decides to prep for the the quest. After prepping, Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka begin but are stopped by a group of cats. The youth from before, Johanneschallenges Gingka for his Legend Power. He accepst and they battle. Pegasus gets the upper hand but then gets overshadowed by Johannes', Beat Lynx. Gingka seems doomed but Kyoya launches Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Kyoya beats Johannes and flees. Kyoya decides to join Gingka and Co's quest. They are thrilled at this as Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka, and Kyoya begin their quest to find the Legend Bladers. In their first destination, Zarkan Island, an island and village in Indonesia, they discover a volcano is likely to erupt due to volcanic activity. They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beys but make friends with a girl named Sarah and her father. The team trains as they overhear a commotion. In recent volcanic activity, a Blader using a dragon-like Bey has infilirated the island. Gingka and the gang look into this as they find Ryuga who has a new Bey, L Drago Destroy.Gingka trying to hold onto the pwoer of L Drago Destroy Gingka has a battle with Ryuga in order to have him help in the search for the Legend Bladers but is defeated after Ryuga defeated Kyoya. After defeating Yuki in a battle, Ryuga leaves them to search in other parts of the world for the Legend Bladers. After leaving Zarkan Island, Kenta revealed to Gingka that he wants to go on his own in order to become a Legend Blader. Gingka accepts this as Kenta leaves the gang. Gingka reuniting with Team Wang Hu Zhong .Gingka later goes to China to meet once again, Team Wang Hu Zhong who tells them of an anonymous Blader, that will be entering a tournamnet titled, the "Gateway to Success". The gang think this may be a Legend Blader. When they arrive, they reunite with their old competitors and have some training. Later the gang, hear an explosion caused by Johannes. Da Xiang and Johannes battle with no outcome as Johannes end the aburbt battle. As Johannes flees, they are met by Zhou Xing, who tells them of an anonymous Blader with a Bey that has a crimson-red hue that has incredible power; having knocked out two Bladers. Battles Beyblades *'Wind Cancer 145FS': When Gingka is about to battle Hyoma in the Green Hades, They talk about the way it was formed and there is a flashback about the first few battles in it. You can see Gingka battle with a Bey different than Pegasus. *'Pegasis 105F': Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane before he died. Gingka used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. *'Storm Pegasus 105RF': In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F:' Gingka's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Beyblade. *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D': After fighting Damian's Hell Kerbecs in Big Bang Bladers, Galaxy Pegasus' Fusion Wheel gets shattered. Due to this, Gingka switches to "counter-offensive mode" and helps it evolve into Big Bang Pegasis. It is Gingka's current Bey. Pegasus Pegasus is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Lightning Edge' (ライトニングエッジ, raitoningu ejji)Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS *'Shooting Star Attack' (シューティングスターアタック,Shuutingu Sutaa Atakku; "Starblast Attack" in the English dub) Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 1. (anime) This attack has Pegasus jumping in the air and bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other Beyblades. Pegasus then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking a Beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. *'Tornado Wing' (トルネードウイング, Toruneedo Uingu): Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) *'Meteor Shower Attack' (メテオシャワーアタック, Meteo Shawaa Atakku): Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) *'Full Power' (フルパワー, Furu Pawaa): Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' (ストームブリンガー, Sutoomu Buringaa): Storm Bringer Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. Trivia Gingka means "galaxy" this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also a slang term for a "red-haired person". *The voice actor for Gingka is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade: G-Revolution. *Gingka's new headband looks like his fathers but has some differences. Like Gingka's Pegasus is white not yellow, it it has different wings and the Gingka's Pegasus is shaped more like a square. *Gingka obtaining a headband like his father's may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. *Gingka resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. *Gingka also enjoys being on television as seen during episode 27. *He was 12 in the begining of the series, and is 13 or 14 right now Gallery rrrrrrrrrrrrrr.JPG gggggggg.JPG rrrrrrrrrr.JPG tttttttttt.JPG Category:Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Team Gan Gang Galaxy Category:male Category:beyblade Category:beyblades Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male Category:Metal Fusion Characters Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Team Gan Gang Galaxy Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Metal Masters